Eisblume
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Après tout, ce n'était qu'un jeu entre eux, n'est-ce pas ? Loki venait quand il le voulait et lui, il l'acceptait à chaque fois dans son lit... Parce que ça ne le dérangeait pas de coucher avec après tout... TonyXLoki, Yaoi.


Bien le bonjour/bonsoir !

Haut les coeurs, c'est bientôt la rentrée ! Et c'est jamais un moment drôle, surtout après des fêtes généralement bien arrosées/riches en fatigue/peu propices au repos. Plus ou moins 6 semaines avant d'être à nouveau en vacances, ça va être long ! Pour cette raison donc, et aussi pour bien commencer 2013, voici un petit OS IronFrost -_ j'y peut rien si c'est mon couple préféré_ - avec lemon ! Oui, je commence l'année en force.

Alors, _Eisblume_, c'est le nom d'un groupe allemand et qui signifie "_fleur de glace_" (et dont la chanson "_Eisblumen_" est superbe). Comme je cherchais un titre en rapport avec le froid pour Loki, **MayThisBe** m'a proposé celui-ci... Et je l'aime bien, donc voilà !

Pour la petite annecdote, l'histoire ne devait pas du tout se passer comme ça à l'origine ._. J'étais partit sur l'idée d'une nuit où ils étaient ensemble et d'un cauchemars, mais ça à dégénéré dés les premiers paragraphes. Résultat, ça ne parle plus du tout de rêves xD

Disclaimer: L'univers d'_Avengers_ et d'_Iron Man_ appartient à **Marvel** et les films homonymes ont été réalisés par **Joss Whedon **et** Jon Favreau**.

**Avertissement:** Lemon entre deux hommes, homophobes s'abstenir !

Bonne lecture !  
.

Eisblume

* * *

**On ne force pas le secret. Ou le secret vient comme de lui-même à soi, ****ou bien le secret vous est interdit.**

* * *

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux de suite mais, inconsciemment, il savait déjà ce qui l'avait tiré de son profond sommeil. Bien qu'il ne voie rien, son esprit pouvait se repérer dans la pièce: le grand lit qui trônait en son centre, les murs quasiment tous vitrés pour lui faire profiter de la vue, le fauteuil qui croulait sous les habits près de la porte... Un léger courant d'air frais vient chatouiller son visage et il sût qu'il était là.

Parce qu'après tout, il n'y avait que lui pour être capable d'entrer au cœur même de la Tour Stark malgré l'imposant dispositif de sécurité qu'il y avait fait installer et la surveillance constante de JARVIS - _qui n'avertissait d'ailleurs plus les autres membres d'Avengers quand il venait désormais, suite à ses ordres_. Et cette espèce de jeu qui s'était installé entre eux...

Ses paupières se fixèrent un instant sur le plafond. Ils étaient bien trop hauts pour que les lumières de la ville n'éclairent la chambre. Seule la lune, quand elle réussissait à percer à travers les nuages, donnait un peu de visibilité au lieu. Et ce cercle de lumière bleu qui ne le quittait pas... Il s'assit.

L'autre était bien là, bien sûr. Appuyé contre l'une des cloisons, son éternel sourire ironique aux lèvres, attendant simplement qu'il se réveille, tout à fait conscient que la perdition de quelques degrés l'alerterait mieux que quiconque. Comme toujours. Comme d'habitude. Parce que le jeu exigeait peu de paroles. Après tout, ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'ils voulaient. Ce que sa présence signifiait. Et il l'avait accepté, depuis bien longtemps.

Il tendit une main et le jeune Dieu ne mit pas longtemps avant de la saisir, ne mettant guère de temps avant de le rejoindre. Déjà, ses lèvres étaient parties à la recherche de leurs froides jumelles pour les goûter avec délice alors que ses bras se resserraient autour de la taille fine qui lui faisait face. La fraicheur de son corps quand il se plaqua contre le sien lui arracha un frisson, mais il savait que cela ne durerait pas. Il savait comment le réchauffer...

Déjà, ses doigts s'étaient mis en action, trouvant un passage sous le tissu pour caresser la peau pâle, redessinant lentement les contours de ses abdominaux et explorant avec douceur son ventre. Sa bouche dévorait le cou qui s'offrait à lui et il sentit les ongles un peu trop longs de son partenaire griffer légèrement sa nuque en réponse à ses attentions. Un soupir s'éleva, sans qu'il ne sache de qui il provenait. De lui, alors que son vis-à-vis s'était mis à onduler contre son torse, ou de son camarade, quand son haut était tombé par terre, lui permettant d'accentuer ses caresses ? Quelle importance...

Il avait allongé Loki sous lui, entre les draps chauds qu'il avait quittés quelques minutes plus tôt à peine. De nouveaux baisers, de plus grands attouchements... Le prince n'était aucunement en reste, ses paumes glissaient sur son dos dénudé pour s'immobiliser sur ses reins, envoyant par la même occasion une nouvelle vague de plaisir le traverser.

C'était un jeu bien cruel pourtant. Le Jotun venait simplement quand ça lui chantait, quand l'envie lui prenait. Le reste du temps, il faisait des ravages sur Terre ou aidait un de ses collègues super-vilains à faire de même. Et quand ils arrivaient à le chopper avec les Vengeurs, s'était pour le voir fuir quand la situation ne l'amusait plus. Rien de plus.

Mais jamais nul mot sur leur relation.

Même la fois où il avait débarqué au SHIELD, pendant les maigres heures de repos qu'il avait réussi à obtenir bien qu'il soit au beau milieu d'une bataille épuisante en Asie et où ils avaient manqué d'être surpris ensemble...

Combien de temps ce jeu intéresserait le frère de Thor ? Combien de nuit encore se réveillerait-il en le trouvant dans la pièce, combien de fois pourrait-il le tenir dans ses bras ? Et goûter à ses lèvres, à la vision qu'il lui offrait quand le plaisir les fauchait ? Sûrement peu, quoi que cette notion ne soit pas la même pour un être aussi immortel que lui. Quand il serait plus vieux... Ou simplement en le tuant, après une soirée de plus ou lors d'un affrontement...

Mais si le Géant des Glaces choisissait quand ils se retrouvaient, Tony était tout à fait conscient qu'il l'avait accepté dès le début. Il avait vu les règles de la partie qu'il avait engagée dans ce jeu, il avait de suite compris qu'il ne déciderait en rien. Il aurait pu refuser bien sûr. Il le pouvait toujours. Même si cela signifierait la fin du jeu. Ne plus le revoir. Et malgré toute sa volonté, il n'avait pu s'y résoudre.

Finalement, il avait fait le jeu de l'autre sans s'en rendre compte. Il l'avait accepté dans son lit, il avait apprécié sa présence, envié ses moments ensemble. Et telle une drogue, qui rendait accroc petit à petit, avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'était attaché. Assez pour que le fait que ce n'était qu'un jeu le fasse soupirer. Comme s'il aurait pu avoir plus un jour...

Loin d'être arrêté par ce flot de pensées, il avait continué cette redécouverte du corps de son ennemi. D'abord le torse, puis chacun de ses muscles avant d'embrasser la peau douce qui entourait son nombril. Et quand cela n'avait plus suffit, le reste des habits avaient été enlevés à la hâte. Il s'était redressé pour admirer le corps nu du sorcier, graver dans son esprit une nouvelle image érotique de lui, sans que cela ne déplaise à l'impudique qui partageait sa couche. Ou alors devrait-il parler de narcissisme ? Ils se ressemblaient en tout cas...

Ecarter ses jambes, agripper sa taille pour le maintenir en place. Comme s'il aurait pu chercher à partir à cet instant. Mais il appréciait autant que lui ses moments, il en était sûr.

S'enfoncer en lui, lentement, mais sans aucune préparation. Parce que Loki n'avait jamais voulu. Comme si la douleur était trop minime pour qu'il s'en préoccupe ou comme s'il l'appréciait. Il ne savait pas laquelle des deux solutions il préférerait en vérité. Mais il le faisait quand même, lentement car il avait toujours craint de le blesser malgré tout, mais il le faisait. Rien que pour le sentir se serrer contre lui, crisper ses doigts sur son dos...

Et puis bouger, de plus en plus vite à mesure que le plaisir grandissait. L'heure n'était plus au silence. Il avait toujours été incapable d'être silencieux dans ses ébats et l'Asgardien donnait volontiers de la voix sous ses coups de reins. Parce qu'ils avaient beau être opposés sur le champ de bataille, ici, tout était différent. Il n'y avait plus que deux hommes qui s'offraient l'un à l'autre alors qu'ils auraient dû essayés de se tuer.

Encore une fois... Juste un peu...

L'orgasme foudroya son partenaire avant lui, arquant son corps contre le sien, épousant à la perfection ses formes, alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans son épiderme, y laissant de nouvelles marques. Mais il n'était pas en reste et quand la jouissance vient dans un dernier cri, des griffures et des traces rouges là où ses baisers avaient été agrémentés de morsures constellaient la peau de l'autre. C'était peut-être idiot, mais il était assez satisfait de laisser ainsi des traces de leurs actes, comme un quelconque signe d'appartenance...

Le souffle court, il se retira de son amant. Le silence était revenu dans la chambre. Il se pencha doucement pour l'embrasser, ravi de le sentir y répondre sans attente. Elles étaient bien plus rouges qu'à son arrivée et, quand il s'allongea à ses côtés, il constata que son corps était désormais agréablement chaud contre lui. Un sourire lui échappa avant qu'il ne glisse son bras autour de lui, sans pour autant l'emprisonner, continuant lentement ses baisers, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration ne redevienne normale et que les derniers lambeaux de plaisir se dispersent à leur tour...

A chaque fois, il se disait que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il accepterait ça, et qu'il mettrait fin à ce jeu dès qu'il reviendrait. Et la fois d'après, il lui tendait les bras avant de l'embrasser et de recommencer... Délicieusement conscient qu'il en devenait dépendant, il ne faisait pourtant rien pour que tout s'arrête. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal après tout. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils parlaient de choses confidentielles, ils se contentaient d'un langage plus... Corporel.

Et il adorait ça, ce sentiment de jouer avec le feu, d'être si proche du danger. C'était si… Excitant. Alors il n'avait aucun scrupule à cacher ça à ses camarades, et à recommencer, encore et encore... Tout le temps que durerait le jeu, même s'il devait s'arrêter bientôt ou non, même s'il allait bientôt lasser la divinité...

D'ordinaire, Loki se rhabillait pour partir juste après. A sa grande surprise, il se cala plus confortablement contre lui et quand il baissa les yeux sur son visage, il fut étonné de constater qu'il semblait... Dormir ?

Il approcha doucement sa main pour effleurer sa joue et le sourire reprit place sur son visage.

Ou peut-être que ce jeu continuerait encore quelques temps, leur permettant de franchir petit à petit les obstacles qui les séparaient encore de la vérité. La vérité comme quoi il n'y avait jamais eu de jeu, juste deux hommes à qui on n'avait jamais appris à comprendre leurs sentiments et qui avaient construits barrières après barrières pour se protéger d'une quelconque forme de relation durable. Juste deux hommes qui se reconnaissaient dans l'autre, deux hommes qui auraient catégoriquement refusés d'avouer qu'ils étaient attirés par leur ennemi...

Peut-être y avait-il eu un jeu, au début. Pour poser les bases, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de questions inutiles. Puis, les règles s'étaient modifiées, sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rendent compte. Et alors que Tony s'était attaché au Jotun, celui-ci avait baissé petit à petit ses défenses. Assez pour qu'il se permette de rester dormir près de lui...

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes avant de le serrer avec douceur dans ses bras et de fermer les yeux à son tour.

Le jeu était fini finalement...

* * *

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


End file.
